BBH (CHANBAEK)
by Baek-V
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, jeune créateur de mode au succès fulgurant, est un habitué des podiums. Lorsqu'il se rend à Paris dans le but de participer à la Fashion Week, il réserve un séjour dans le prestigieux EℓyXiOn Palace qui s'empresse de mobiliser son personnel pour satisfaire ses exigences. C'est ainsi que lui est assigné Chanyeol, le majordome le plus compétant de la capitale.


**Genre : _Fanfiction/Romance_**

**Pairing : _Chanbaek _**

**Rating : _M_**

**Note de l'auteur : _Un OS léger et sans prises de tête, je souhaitais travailler sur l'univers du Palace, et ce fut chose faite avec l'aide du Chanbaek._**

**Attention:_ L_****_es personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de célébrités du monde de la Kpop disposant de leurs droits. Le travail mené sur leur _****_psychologie et leur physique en revanche, relève de mon esprit._**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

L'EℓyXiOn Palace était un véritable bijou du XIXème siècle. Son propriétaire, un certain Kim Junmyeon, n'en était guère peu fière. Au contraire, l'homme d'affaire connu mondialement pour son charisme déstabilisant, était bien le premier à vanter les mérites de son hôtel cinq étoiles. L'emplacement selon lui, était tout d'abord un atout non négligeable. Ainsi, prenait-il soin d'annoncer à quiconque lui posait la question que l'EℓyXiOn se situait sur la célèbre avenue des Champs-Élysées, recouvrant de son ombre imposante les passants demeurant bouche bée face à sa magnificence. Son histoire l'était tout autant, car vous en conviendrez, quel était l'intérêt d'un édifice sans âme ? Selon lui, les murs âgés du palace avaient abrité nombre de résistants lors la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Acte héroïque auquel il n'était aucunement liée, mais qu'il n'hésitait pas à évoquer lors de ses conversations les plus enflammées. Junmyeon n'appréciait pas que l'on remettre en question la valeur de l'EℓyXiOn, il s'agissait même à ses yeux, d'un acte de pur provocation. Ses adversaires étaient-ils aveugles pour ignorer de la sorte le prestige de son établissement ? La façade du palace était l'oeuvre d'un travail architectural remarquable, phénoménal, gargantuesque ! Constituée de pierre de taille, elle renvoyait la vision gréco-romaine de l'architecture néo-classique. Il serait difficile de passer à côté de ce portique immense soutenu par une rangée de colonnes gigantesques, de ces pilastres cannelés à chapiteau corinthien décorant les murs, ou bien des fenêtres en plein cintre, de l'entablement imposant, ou encore de cette frise présentant un motif ornemental élégant...

Dissimulée à l'intérieur, une réception luxueuse représentant à merveille la richesses des lieux. Le sol en marbre reflétait une succession de coupoles, voûtes et rotondes aux courbes vertigineuses. Les ornements avaient été réalisés par des peintres décoratifs de renom, les meilleurs selon Junmyeon. Les dorures envahissaient le plafond à la hauteur interminable, fresque saisissante de luxe et de talent. Les lustres, indispensables au décor, éclairaient avec un éclat inégalable le mobilier victorien et les quelques sculptures et bustes, qui semblaient suivre du regard les clients aisés qui foulaient le sol du palace. Construit autour d'une vaste cour intérieure regorgeant d'espèces végétales, l'EℓyXiOn disposait notamment d'une centaine de chambres et d'une trentaine de suites, d'un restaurant gastronomique 3 étoiles , d'une piscine chauffée, de plusieurs bars et salles de détentes, sans oublier le spa exclusivement réservé à la clientèle.

Le propriétaire pouvait être fier d'avoir sous ses ordres cinq-cent-soixante-neuf employés qui veillaient à ce que cet immense édifice propose des prestations à la hauteur de son prestige. Il était particulièrement satisfait du service "butler" que la plupart de ses clients avaient salué, et qui avait en grande partie contribué à la réputation de l'établissement.

Junmyeon, conscient de l'importance de ce service pour l'EℓyXiOn Palace, se chargeait lui même de sélectionner les hommes à qui ce rôle serait confié. Et depuis quelques années, l'un d'entre eux se démarquait par ses compétences époustouflantes et sa discrétion très appréciable...

Park Chanyeol, aussi connu sous le titre du meilleur majordome de toute la capitale.

* * *

Chanyeol, paré de son costume et de ses gants blancs, ouvrit la porte de la voiture à son client en prenant soin d'afficher un sourire aimable :

_-Nous espérons que votre séjour à L'EℓyXiOn Palace vous aura été agréable. Aussi, permettez-nous de vous souhaiter bon voyage. _

Le client, un homme d'affaire d'une soixantaine d'années au visage marqué par le temps, lui répondit sur le même ton :

_-Il l'a été, et en grande partie grâce à vous. Je tacherai de me souvenir de votre nom, la prochaine fois que je réserverai une chambre ici. _

Chanyeol le remercia humblement, acceptant l'enveloppe blanche contenant son dernier pourboire avec une satisfaction savamment dissimulée.

L'homme n'avait pas été un client difficile. Ses demandes étaient restées basiques tout au long de la semaine, et il avait été gracieusement rémunéré à chaque service accompli. Réservations, gestion des appels téléphoniques, livraisons de repas à des heures tout à fait décentes...Définitivement, il aimerait que tous ses clients soient comme ce brave homme qui avait même paru ennuyé de lui donner des tâches à réaliser.

Chanyeol quitta le parking privé pour regagner la réception de l'hôtel, sachant que le prochain client qui lui avait été assigné n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il ne fut même pas surpris lorsque son regard croisa son reflet à travers le marbre, pas plus qu'il ne fut impressionné par les objets de valeurs exposés aux yeux de tous. Il ne saurait dire combien de fois ses chaussures parfaitement cirées avaient tapé contre le sol impeccable du palace, ni le nombre de clients qu'il avait servi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, le jeune homme tout juste âgé de vingt-six ans pouvait vous affirmer que l'EℓyXiOn abritait exactement deux-cents tapis, une centaine de lustres, cinq-cent-trois portes, huit-cent-sept fenêtre et un ramassis de personne plein aux as trop prétentieuses pour vous adresser un sourire.

Hélas oui, le client qu'il venait de quitter était décidément une exception bien rare dans les environs, et le soupir qui réussit à s'extirper de ses lèvres pincées attestait parfaitement des pensées qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

Arrivé devant le réceptionniste, il laissa un sourire amical étirer ses traits figés.

_-Bonjour Minseok, tu passes une bonne journée ? _

Le plus âgé, presque caché derrière son poste de travail, lui lança un regard entendu.

_-Comme d'habitude, _affirma-t-il avant d'attraper l'un des téléphones fixes atrocement bruyant, et de débuter une conversation en anglais.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire si ce n'était attendre l'arrivée de son client, Chanyeol resta à ses côtés un petit bout de temps. Il put ainsi admirer le répertoire linguistique conséquent de son collègue qui enchaîna anglais, allemand, espagnol et coréen en l'espace d'une trentaine de minutes seulement.

_-On va encore être débordé le mois prochain_, constata simplement le réceptionniste en raccrochant.

La langue jusqu'alors immobile du majordome se délia, comme désireuse de répondre à cette blague qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre :

_-Comme d'habitude. _

Ne prêtant pas attention à la réaction de son vis-à-vis car il la connaissait déjà, il sortit sa vielle montre à gousset de sa poche, attentif aux chiffes romains pointés par les aiguilles.

_-Mon client ne va pas tarder, je vais aller l'accueillir,_ l'informa-t-il.

_-On le fait passer par l'arrière non ? Il doit être connu,_ souligna Minseok en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, cherchant à travers sa mémoire qualifiée de "remarquable" par son entourage, des informations qui pourraient répondre à la demande de son camarade.

_-C'est un jeune créateur de mode ,_ commença t-il lentement,_ sa marque a connu le succès avec une vitesse fulgurante et il est là pour participer à la Fashion Week. _

_-Quel est le nom de la marque ? _

Chanyeol se remémora le dossier qu'il avait reçu une semaine plus tôt, avant de répondre :

_-B.B.H._

* * *

Dire que le majordome était surpris serait un euphémisme.

Le travail de Chanyeol appartenait à l'univers honni qu'était celui la routine. Aussi loin que sa mémoire infaillible puisse remonter, les clients de l'EℓyXiOn Palace s'étaient toujours présentés dans des voitures luxueuses dont le coût ferait probablement blêmir d'effroi les classes les plus modestes. Même le client dont il avait récemment salué le comportement agréable n'avait pas dérogé à la règles et cela, malgré un âge avancé synonyme d'une sagesse patiemment cultivée.

Ceci vous laissait donc le loisir d'imaginer la confusion du jeune homme, lorsque son nouveau client ouvrit la portière noire de sa petite MINI HATCH trois portes, lui permettant ainsi de découvrir son apparence tout aussi étonnante.

La routine tant méprisée de Chanyeol comportait des costumes tirés à quatre épingles, des cheveux grisonnants gominés, des montres dont la valeur ne descendait jamais en dessous de quatre chiffres, et des regard si méprisants qu'il s'étonnait qu'il ne demeurent pas figés à force d'être plissés.

Mais à l'instant présent, à mesure que ses orbes semblables à l'onyx parcouraient le corps de son vis-à-vis, il réalisait que ses habitudes venaient d'être brutalement balayées.

Une chevelure flamboyante encadrait son visage de porcelaine, contrastant ardemment avec la blancheur de son épiderme. Des paupières tombantes surplombaient ses billes caramélisées, mises en valeur par un trait d'eye-liner savamment tracé. Ses lèvres étaient fines et recouvertes de rubis scintillants, allumant en quiconque si attarderait trop longtemps le désire brulant de les ravir dans un baiser fiévreux.

Son corps à l'allure frêle semblait se noyer sous un pull à col roulé blanc, et un trench camel se mariant à merveille avec les tons chauds de sa chevelure. Son jean noir exposait aux regards les plus curieux la finesse de ses jambes, et ses baskets blanches venaient apporter une touche décontractée à l'ensemble.

Ce fut lors de cette inspection que la jeunesse de son client le frappa de plein fouet, résonnant dans son esprit comme la preuve parfaite de ses préjugés à l'égard des personnes aisées.

Ses traits juvéniles ne s'accordaient guère au nombre vingt-cinq qu'il avait lu dans son dossier. La petitesse de son corps n'aidait d'ailleurs pas à lui faire passer la barre des vingt ans, tout comme la lueur espiègle qui animait son regard, telle une flamme turbulente et vive.

_-Excusez-moi mais mes bagages sont lourds, et j'aimerais savoir où se trouve la réception. _

Ramené à la réalité par la voix douce de son client, il se rendit compte qu'il le contemplait bêtement depuis quelques minutes déjà, alors que le plus petit tenait difficilement entre ses doigts fins des bagages visiblement trop lourds pour lui.

_-Je suis confus monsieur, _dit-il précipitamment en le débarrassant de ses affaires encombrantes, _pardonnez ma lenteur, cela ne se reproduira plus. _

Le petit rouge se massa inconsciemment les doigts, tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_-Vous dites cela comme si nous allions passer du temps ensemble. _

Chanyeol le fixa rapidement de la même manière, sa surprise se mêlant rapidement à son incompréhension.

_-Eh bien oui monsieur, en tant que majordome je me dois de veiller à ce que chacune de vos demandes soit accomplie, _déclara-t-il avec professionnalisme.

Les sourcils du créateur de monde se froncèrent tandis qu'il commençait à marmonner rageusement, laissant passer à travers ses lèvres des mots ressemblant vaguement à "Junmyeon", "irrécupérable", ou bien encore " éternel imbécile".

Chanyeol ne comprit rien au monologue du plus petit, mais son regard colérique indiquait à lui seul qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'une éloge mais plutôt d'un pamphlet incendiaire.

_-Je vous prie de m'excuser,_ répondit finalement le rouge, _on ne m'avait pas prévenu de votre présence. Quel est votre nom ? _

Le majordome, qui jusqu'alors avait tenté de reconstruire son masque impassible transpirant de sérieux, ne put réfréner le sourire chaleureux qui vint étirer ses lèvres pour briser instantanément ses efforts.

_-Park Chanyeol, monsieur._

Le petit rouquin lui offrit un hochement de tête satisfait, l'expression de son visage imitant rapidement celle du plus grand.

_-Ravie de vous rencontrez, Chanyeol. _

Mais alors que le dénommé allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui assurer que le plaisir était partagé, son client reprit sur un ton excessivement dramatique :

_-Et par pitié, appelez-moi Baekhyun._

* * *

Le majordome devait admettre que les valises de son client contenaient des vêtements de goût, ce qui, lorsque l'on connaissait son métier n'était évidement pas surprenant.

Il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'une partie des bagages renfermait les pièces destinées à être présentées lors de la Fashion Week. Ainsi, précautionneux et armé de ses gants blancs, il avait disposé sur cintre la précieuse collection, veillant à la placer dans une partie spécifique du dressing. Par la suite, il s'était occupé des vêtements de Baekhyun qu'il avait rangé avec tout autant d'attention et de soin. Méthodiquement, il avait séparé les vêtements qui avaient été froissés durant le voyage pour pouvoir les repasser plus tard, se doutant que le plus petit aimait que ses habits soient aussi impeccables que son teint. Au cours de son exploration à travers les valises sans fond, il avait découvert plusieurs trousses de maquillage qu'il était allé placer dans la salle de bain, un ordinateur qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse du salon que proposait la suite, et divers autres objets qu'il avait disposé de manière à ce que son client n'ait pas à les chercher trop longtemps.

Mais alors que soulagé, Chanyeol touchait enfin du bout de ses gants le fond de la dernière valise, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié une petit malle dissimulée à travers les bagages.

Désireux d'épargner à son client la tache agaçante que représentait le rangement, il se saisit de l'élément oublié et l'ouvrit sans se poser davantage de questions.

Néanmoins, avant même qu'il ne puisse réellement s'y préparer, son regard se heurta violemment au contenu de la malle, engendrant par la suite une coloration instantanée de ses joues.

Hébété, mais surtout affreusement embarrassé, Chanyeol se demanda alors si son client n'avait pas précisé, avant de lui donner l'autorisation de ranger ses affaires, de ne surtout pas toucher à cette petit malle.

Il ne put se résoudre à jeter un coup d'oeil supplémentaire pour vérifier si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Il voulait bien admettre que le physique du petit rouge ne le laissait pas indifférent, qu'il soit même totalement charmé par son regard pétillant et ses lèvres tentatrices, mais tout de même !

Sa mémoire lui renvoya les images aguicheuses de la dentelle blanche et des petits bouts de tissus transparents, superposant involontairement ces visions à celle d'un corps bien particulier, se tordant de plaisir sous son toucher précipité.

Il ignorait pour quelle raison Byun Baekhyun transportait avec lui des sous-vêtements féminins, mais l'effet sur sa personne était dévastateur, dangereux, dénué du professionnalisme qui l'avait toujours caractérisé.

_-Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? _

Chanyeol s'éloigna de la petite malle d'un pas précipité, comme pris en flagrant délit.

L'espace d'un instant, en croisant les orbes amusées de Baekhyun, il eut l'impression d'avoir été surpris en plein acte de voyeurisme, comme si l'accès à son esprit tourmenté lui avait été gracieusement offert.

À moins que ce ne soient ses propres yeux qui aient reflété les visions érotiques qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier?

_-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez_, commença-t-il précipitamment.

Baekhyun, les mains croisées dans son dos, progressait lentement vers lui tel un félin affamé.

_-Ce ne serait pas plutôt de ma bouche que devrait sortir ce cliché ? _Questionna le plus petit en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Chanyeol se retrouva bien rapidement acculé contre le mur, tandis que le rouge continuait toujours sa progression sensuelle dans sa direction.

_-Enfin,_ reprit-il, _être dans_ _le mensonge n'est pas une position qui me procure du plaisir, vous savez._

Effaré, le plus grand se sentit stupide de déceler à travers cette simple phrase, un sous-entendu tout sauf innocent

_-Vous sembliez si dévoué à votre travail, _soupira-t-il.

Baekhyun posa ses mains délicates contre son torse, la tête relevée pour pouvoir le contempler droit dans les yeux.

Et Chanyeol, gagné par une anxiété irrationnelle, dut fortement prendre sur lui pour ne pas détourner le regard de ces orbes chocolatées et désireuses.

L'ambiance avait brusquement changé, à mesure que les paroles s'étaient voluptueusement écoulées de la bouche enjôleuse du jeune créateur.

Tel la vaporisation, ses mots s'étaient transformés en une brume opaque et séductrice, saturant les sens du plus grand qui ne pouvait que la laisser pénétrer ses poumons et empoisonner son sang. Nuage de désire, brouillard persuasif, il sentait que la voix charmeuse progressait à travers son être bouillonnant, détruisant une à une les barrières qu'il s'était toujours imposé avec une volonté inébranlable.

Mais l'immatériel n'avait que faire des murs, et cela il commençait peu à peu à le réaliser.

_-Je n'ai donc pas osé vous dire que je pouvais moi-même ranger mes affaires, _conclut Baekhyun en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Et ce fut de cette façon subtile et dissimulée, que Baekhyun donna vie aux fantasmes du géant.

Un regard complice, un adjectif possessif, et un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres suffirent à lui faire perdre la tête.

Chanyeol renvoya avec une force nouvelle ses scrupules, il dissimula au plus profond de sa mémoire les termes de son contrat stipulant qu'une "relation autre que professionnelle avec les clients ne saurait être tolérée", et se laissa totalement transporter par les orbes gourmandes et la voix sucrée.

Avec ravissement, il s'empara des lèvres rouges du plus petit qui gémit de contentement face à l'initiative, saisissant entre ses grandes mains les hanches étonnamment arrondies de son nouveau partenaire.

Précipitamment, sa langue força le barrage imposé par ses lèvres, rejoignant sa jumelle dans la cavité brulante et suffocante du petit roux qui s'empressa d'initier le contacte. Leurs muscles humides s'enroulèrent avec voracité, glissant l'un contre l'autre dans un mélange de salive et de respirations saccadées. Les mains de Baekhyun remontèrent le long de ses bras jusqu'à s'accrocher à ses larges épaules, tandis que ses jambes s'enroulaient vivement autour de sa taille, et que le plus grand empoignait ses fesses bombées pour pouvoir le soulever.

_-Le lit, _articula le plus petit entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Le majordome quitta rapidement le dressing, sa bouche toujours occupée par celle de son vis-à-vis et les yeux fermés, se dirigeant à l'aveugle à travers la pièce qu'il connaissait dorénavant par coeur.

Baekhyun sursauta lorsqu'il se sentit basculer à l'arrière, mais dans un acte de confiance absolue, défit son étreinte au tour du corps du plus grand pour se laisser tomber jusqu'à une surface plate et moelleuse.

Chanyeol le rejoignit rapidement sur l'immense lit, délaissant quelques instants ses lèvres rougies pour dériver vers son cou offert et dévorer la peau immaculée, exposée à son envie insatiable.

Baekhyun pencha un peu plus sa tête à l'arrière, signifiant à travers ce geste désespéré à quel point il appréciait le traitement que subissait son épiderme sensible.

-_Tu aimes ? _Lui chuchota le plus grand avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. _Car j'apprécie que mon travail soit efficace. _

Le petit roux laissa un long gémissement lui échapper, répondant ainsi implicitement à la demande de son amant.

Néanmoins il rajouta, haletant :

_-Alors fais-moi hurler de plaisir Chanyeol,_ _prouve-moi à quel point tu veux me satisfaire. _

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le plus âgé ne passe aux choses sérieuses.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol avec une rapidité contrastant avec la lenteur de leurs mouvements, libérant leurs érections grandissantes en quête d'attention et leurs peaux qui étouffaient.

Appliqué, comme à son habitude, il laissa sa langue glisser lentement le long du cou du petit roux, survolant les clavicules saillantes pour s'attarder sur les billes rosées légèrement durcies.

Un petit cris en provenance de son amant lui indiqua la sensibilité de cette zone et, sans hésiter un instant de plus, il mordilla un téton tandis que sa main caressait doucement le second.

_-Ch-Chanyeol_, soupira le surplombé en fermant les yeux de délice.

Le majordome continua de torturer ses boutons de chair durant un moment, pour se lasser quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les gémissements de son amant n'étaient pas assez prononcés à son goût.

Ses doigts descendirent lascivement vers les cuisses blanches de Baekhyun, continuant leur progression vers l'intérieur jusqu'à se positionner à un endroit stratégique.

Mais avant d'initier tout mouvement, il préféra s'assurer :

_-Ce n'est pas ta première fois, n'est ce pas ? _

La voix grave du plus grand caressa sa peau frémissante, le faisant gémir de plaisir et d'impatience mêlées.

_-Non, _fit-il plaintivement, _dépêche-toi de rentrer ce foutu doigt. _

Amusé, Chanyeol ne se fit pas prier pour exécuter la demande de son petit amant.

Il s'agissait de son métier, après tout.

Lentement, son majeur pénétra le fourreau de chairs, appréciant l'étroitesse de ce corps qui se resserrait convulsivement entour de lui et qui semblait l'accueillir avec une envie évidente.

_-Tu vas trop doucement,_ râla Baekhyun face aux gestes mesurés du plus grand.

_-Tu n'es pas assez détendu,_ se justifia le géant.

Conscient que le plus petit commençait à s'impatienter mais craintif de la blesser, il entreprit de masturber son membre jusqu'alors délaissé, récoltant en gémissement appréciateur en provenance du concerné.

Il ne tarda pas à rajouter un second doigt, puis un troisième, tandis que ses coups de poignets sur le sexe douloureusement tendu de Baekhyun se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Ce dernier gémissait sans retenu, les mains crispés sur les draps, appréciant la sensation exquise des doigts qui s'agitent en lui, et des caresses sur sa longueur palpitante.

_-Tu peux y aller, _intima le plus jeune ne supportant plus le traitement infligé par Chanyeol.

Le concerné ne cherchant pas à l'en dissuader, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient atteint un niveau de désire tel, que même un incendie ne pourrait lutter face à la flamme qui consumait leurs deux êtres entièrement tournés vers le plaisir.

D'une main, il écarta les jambes de son amant pour positionner son sexe devant son entrée puis, les yeux rivés vers les orbes en ébullition, il pénétra centimètre par centimètre le corps totalement soumis à sa volonté.

Baekhyun ne sut décrire la sensation qui l'envahit au moment même où le membre gorgé de sang s'introduisit entre ses chairs brulantes.

Perdu à travers les limbes du plaisir, il se souvint à peine lui avoir dit à quel point il était superbe, combien la présence d'une partie de son être dans son propre corps le combla au delà de ses espérances.

Subissant les assauts presque irréels, il se sentit lentement perdre pied, succombant face au bien être intense et aux frissons continus instaurés par les coups de buttoir frénétiques contre sa prostate malmenée.

Il ne pourrait dire ce qu'il se passa par la suite.

Ils échangèrent probablement des paroles lubriques, des œillades émerveillées, des baisers par dizaines et des battements de coeur par milliers.

Chanyeol se libéra certainement dans son entre, le remplissant de cette sensation qui lui plaisait tant, alors qu'il se tordait de plaisir en subissant un orgasme dévastateur.

Par la suite, il ne doutait pas que le plus grand l'ait cajolé tout en lui murmurant des paroles douces, caressant son peau satinée de ces mains qui savaient s'occuper de lui.

Néanmoins, une conversation demeurait ineffaçable dans son esprit, perdurant dans sa mémoire comme le souvenir d'une union inégalable.

_-Baekhyun,_ avait commencé Chanyeol avec hésitations.

_-Oui ? _

Un énième baiser, puis des paroles renversantes :

_-Tu n'as jamais pensé à engager un majordome ?_


End file.
